Zigfig's Big Adventure
by Snape0Crepe
Summary: When a mysterious box lands in Sherwood, Forest, Robin Hood's life is changed forever. The mos startling mystery of all: who is Zigfig?
1. Chapter 1

Sherwood forest was still and quiet, save for the soft sounds of a few brds tweeting in the trees and the distant sounds of soldiers training. Robin Hood walked slowly today, savouring the sights, sounds and smells of the woodlands he had come to call home.

His reverie was interrupted by the grating noise of soething unfamiliar and slightly sinister. He paused, mentally scanning the woods around hm for intruders and a place to take cover. He had just hidden behing a large oak tree when the grating sound intensified and a slight wi nd began to disturb the leaves lin the clearing in frontn o fhim.

As Robin watched, the unthinkable happened and he could scarecely believe his eyes. A large wooden box, akin to something Will could craft but a brilliant shade of blue, had gradually appeared in the clearing and now stood, looking as solid and worn as if it ahd always stood there. With as much suddenness and Robin had now comet o expect from the myseterious new box, the door opened with a creak.

"…and the food, have I mentioned the food yet? The food on this train is absolutely…fan…tas…tic," the young man with strangely styled brown hari and a moust perculiar outfit stuttered as he slowly took in his surroundings. "Anything could be beter thatn the muck they serve on BA," came an accented voice. A tall woman with flaming red hair (and clothing Marian would be shocked to see, thought Robin) bounded out of the box, stopping short when she felt the crunch of leaves underfoot.

How much room was there in this small wooden box, Robin asked hiself from his vantage pont.

Another voice, a man's, came from inside the box, "I can't hear any train whistles. Don't tell me this istn't the Orietn Space Express? Have you got t wrong again, Doctor?" A young man stepped out of the book and gasped when he saw the big trees.

Robnk took this a his chne to step fro his tree hding palce. He drew his bow and pointed it at the thee strane people, "Who are you," he said toghly, "and what are you dong in my forst?"

"Doctor…" groaned the red-headed girl, "Why hav you taken us to Robie Hod?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who are you," he said toghly, "and what are you dong in my forst?"_

_"Doctor…" groaned the red-headed girl, "Why hav you taken us to Robie Hod?"_

~0O0~

"How do you know my name"? Robert demanded suspiciously, "Who are you people?" the man with the big nose looked at robin as though he was completely stupid, and said, "man in tights point's a bow and arrow at us in a forest? Your not exactly gary barlow, are you?"

I didn't understand what the big-nosed man was talking about, so I kept my bow and arrow on command. It would have been disasterous if they'd managed to distract me…and I'd lost a good shot. "tell me why I hsouldn't put an arrow through the three of you right now…the same arrow for three of you!"

Well well well," said the tall man with no eyebrows, who the girl called Doctor, "This isn't the robin hood we all no and love, is it? You'd sooner put an arrow through us than help us? We're…wandering strangers, aren't we ponds?"

"Yes," said the girl and the big-nosed man quickly, "wandering, strangers…very…vulnerable."

"What happened to you?" Robin hood asked them concernedly. I couldn't say no too someone who needed my help, even if they had strangely materialied in the middle of my forest." The red girl started crying, and I instinctively went too catch her, but the Nose man pushed me away and caught her himself. From this, I deduced that he had the same feelings for her that I had for marian, which comforted me, as I had been feeling susupcious that perhaps he would fall for marian. It seemed that the other Doctor man was completely uninterested in marian, but that could also have been because he had never met her, because she was not there.

"I'll help you," I said gallantly, "Whatever it takes. Your safe with me…"

~0O0~

_Far away in time and space…_

"Excellent…the plan unfolds…" said the marmoset sinisterly.


End file.
